All That Ass
by Animehead
Summary: Sasuke really should learn to stop ignoring his text messages...


This story is bait for awesome people as I could totally use some in my life.

Also it's not beta'd and I can't really bring myself to care. Onward!

Sasuke really couldn't focus. Time passed one slow, excruciating minute at a time. He was horny, so desperately horny, that he had actually considered sliding his hands into his pants just to alleviate some of the pressure. He was almost to the point where he was ready to excuse himself from his professor's pointless ramblings, walk painfully slowly to the restroom, and throw himself into midst of one of the most intense masturbation sessions known to man.

What he really wanted to do was go home to his two bedroom apartment and demand that his live-in boyfriend fuck him until he was no longer able to properly articulate any form of the English or Japanese languages.

Sasuke held back a pained whimper and shifted in his seat. He wondered how it was humanly possible for any man to be this hard. It honestly felt as though his cock would eventually burst through the top flat, writing surface of the desk. The thought of that alone was painful, but certainly not painful enough to force his erection to wither. Nope, this bad boy was here to stay. At least until he got home where someone with an equally hard cock would be waiting for him. That was one of the things that he liked most about Naruto. Naruto took the guess work out of sex. Sasuke didn't have to wonder if Naruto was in the mood. Naruto was always in the mood, and his locked, loaded, and ready to go mentally was starting to rub off on Sasuke.

After a grueling hour and fifteen minutes class was excused and Sasuke practically bolted out of the room and made his way to his car. It was a beautiful day outside. The sky was blue, the weather was lovely. The perfect day for a picnic, a walk in the park, or to be fucked so good and hard that your forty-three-year old divorced neighbor called the police on you because she thought the two of you were involved in a domestic disturbance. After discovering that it was not a fight but a very consensual and very desired fuck, said neighbor would refuse to make eye contact with you when you saw her walking her cats, all wearing bells, and harnesses, and leashes… all nine of them.

His cock throbbed and ached, but Sasuke still drove diligently. The last thing he wanted was to get in a car accident and have the EMTs discover him bloody and bruised with a raging hard-on. Because this, friends, was not the type of erection that would falter from a motor vehicle collision. There was a random buzz at his hip, a sign that someone was texting him. Probably Itachi who had nothing better to do than to brag to him that he was in Hawaii with movie stars, or Bahamas with supermodels, or having dinner in Paris with Jesus, or whatever hell else the bastard did with his amazing job and equally amazing life. Asshole.

The drive to his apartment seemed longer than the torture of him sitting in class for over an hour, but finally Sasuke made it home. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. He remembered to close and lock the door even though the use of his brain was almost completely gone. He would have hated to discover that while he and Naruto were fucking, someone was in their apartment stealing all of their shit.

Sasuke's could hear the steady sound of rushing water pattering against the shower floor. His cock, which functioned as a built-in compass led him to the bathroom where he knew tanned skin, a hard body, and the perfect cock waited for him. As he moved through the living room and down the hall, his mind began a familiar chant of "top, bottom, top, bottom, top, bottom?" Honestly, he didn't care which position he took up as long the horizontal Eiffel Tower in his pants went away.

Creeping into the bathroom, Sasuke could just make out the silhouette of his beau. Wet, blond hair clung to his head and rested against his neck. Sasuke hadn't noticed how long it had gotten. What he did notice, however, was the curve of Naruto's flawless ass through the frosted glass shower door. Top! His mind screamed.

Oh, yeah. Definitely top.

Sasuke undressed with rapid speed and quietly slid open the shower door. Carefully and silently stepping inside, he stared down at the ass in front of him. His cock twitched eager for a chance to be buried inside.

Reaching forward, Sasuke gave a firm, but painless smack to the slick ass presented to him. "Is this for me?" he purred.

"What the hell?" Naruto whipped around and wide blue eyes stared at Sasuke in both surprise and shock. Though the same color blue, those eyes definitely did not belong to Naruto.

Sasuke let out a scream that he didn't know he was capable of producing. Wet hands slipping on the shower door, he tried to slam it open, but ended up crashing into it. "I'm sorry!" he frantically screamed and continued to attack the door until it eventually slid open. He jumped out of the shower, foot catching on the edge of the tub and fell onto the slippery floor. Wet, naked, and balled up, he cried, "I didn't mean to. I didn't see anything. I thought you were…" He tried to push himself up, giving the current shower attendant a perfect view of his pale ass. "I didn't mean to… I have to… I need…"

Just then the bathroom door burst open and Naruto rushed inside. "What is it? What's wrong?" he shouted, hands gripping a polished orange baseball bat. He stared down at his boyfriend who was currently on his knees with his ass in the air like an animal in heat. "Sasuke? What are you doing?"

If looks could kill, the death glare on Sasuke's face would have given Naruto the slowest painful death imaginable to man.

"I think he thought I was you," a voice said over the spray of the shower.

Naruto regarded the blue eyed man in the shower with confusion. Slowly, that confusion transformed into understanding and then amusement. Laughter erupted from the blond standing in the doorway. "He what?"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and was finally able to push himself up. He had already humiliated himself. He didn't want to further things by screaming at Naruto while still giving Naruto's dad a clear view of Sasuke's ass. "Why the hell didn't you tell me he was coming over?"

Still laughing, Naruto managed to get out, "Why the hell don't you ever read your texts?" He had texted Sasuke thirty minutes ago to let him know that Minato was stopping by to shower while he had the plumbing worked on at his own home.

"You should have called!"

"Uh, boys?" Minato said and waved a wet hand. "Get out."

"Yeah, we're going," Naruto said, still laughing at what had taken place. He reached out to take Sasuke's hand who immediately smacked Naruto's hand away.

"Stay away from me," Sasuke growled and stormed out of the bathroom.

Trying to control his features from showing that he was still delightfully entertained over what had transpired, Naruto followed after Sasuke. "What did I do? I won't laugh anymore. I promise." He snickered.

"Go to hell, Naruto," Sasuke said. He managed to keep his head up, trying his best to look dignified. It was a total front. He was shattered. He had smacked Naruto's dad's ass for crying out loud. His cock had been inches, mere inches from touching it.

"Sasuke. Come on," Naruto whined.

"Eat a dick," Sasuke replied. He shut the bedroom door and locked it. They had two rooms. Naruto could sleep in the guest room until Sasuke was ready to look at him again.

Sasuke climbed onto the bed and shook his head. How would he ever be able to look at Minato again? He wouldn't be able to. It would be impossible. The worst part about everything was that Minato had a nice ass; a really nice ass. A familiar twitch in his groin made Sasuke groan. "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered. He would have thought that his arousal would have vanished or at least diminished after his pride had been obliterated. But there it was, his own personal compass made for tracking down someone to fuck, that someone being Naruto.

"Damn it," Sasuke muttered. What was wrong with him? What the hell would have to happen to get it to go down and stay down?

A loud banging on the front door made him frown followed by, "Open up. This is the Greenville County Police."

It looked like divorced cat lady was up to her tricks again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called.

Sasuke guessed from the distance of his voice, that Naruto was in the living room speaking with the police, probably trying to explain to the police what happened. Sasuke stared at his cock, which was still hard and showed no signs of going down. Oh, well. He was already humiliated. He might as well give the cops evidence of Naruto's off the wall story.

Hopefully, some time that day he would also end up having sex.

End


End file.
